total_drama_world_tourfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Ezekiel
Coverage thumb|left|196pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1, Ezekiel returns to the show with a new, arrogant attitude. He constantly brags about his drive to win and easily started to annoy his fellow contestants. His attitude especially annoys Chris, who eventually becomes so fed up with him that he throws him off the plane when Ezekiel mentions his peanut allergy after Chris talks about the barf bags full of airline-issued peanuts. Chris then says the eliminated contestants will be forced to take the Drop of Shame, and as a demonstration, he grabs Ezekiel and throws him off the plane. However, Ezekiel thought he was joking and didn't quite catch onto the fact that he was eliminated, until Chris told him that all eliminations were final. Ezekiel managed to climb up the landing gear and stow away in the cargo hold of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet off-screen, even singing his own solo during the musical number while still hiding with the cargo, until the plane landed in Egypt. When he got off the plane, Chris was shocked, as well as fairly impressed, by his determination to return. Nonetheless, he still said that Ezekiel was eliminated. Despite this, Ezekiel participated in the challenge anyway and chose to go under the pyramid by himself. When inside, he pressed a button thinking it was an intercom, and got covered in bandages and several ancient artifacts. He wandered around the pyramid wrapped up in them, leading Owen and Noah to believe he was a mummy. Ultimately, he was able to escape the pyramid because Izzy carried him to the end. thumb|242pxIn Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2, Ezekiel and his team get off to a slow start. The other contestants take part in the musical number Lovin' Time, although Ezekiel ruins it, which angers the scarabs and they quickly attack everyone. Along with the rest of his team, Ezekiel gets lost in the desert until Harold uses their stick as a divining rod to find the Nile River. As they are paddling across the river and singing Rowin' Time, Harold tells Ezekiel to hit the crocodiles on the nose to make them go away. He tries to do this to defend his team, using their stick as a weapon, only for one of the crocodiles to eat it. When they finally make it across the river, they are the last team to reach the shore, but Chris reveals that all of the teams can avoid elimination as long as they brought their rewards from the previous episode with them. Ezekiel confesses that he lost the stick, and as a result, his passport was stamped for elimination by the rest of his team (except Lindsay, who stamped everyone's passport, including Ezekiel's, and possibly DJ, whose vote was never shown). Despite being kicked off of the plane by Chef Hatchet, he managed to grab onto the tail wing of the plane, claiming that he won't be going anywhere and that the game is his. Duncan, who witnessed his brutal booting, whistled and said, "Sucks to be Zeke." thumb|left|196px Ezekiel has a cameo appearance in Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan. While Team Amazon is searching for props for their commercial in the cargo hold, they see Ezekiel's silhouette from behind a pile of crates with glowing red eyes. Cody starts to say "Is that...?", but before he can finish, Ezekiel vanishes, leaving everyone on Team Amazon spooked. He appears once again in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. As the plane makes a bumpy landing in the Yukon, he is seen in the cargo hold, crouching on his hands and knees, and watching as three rats, each wearing a small parachute, open up a small trapdoor in the floor and jump out of the plane through it. Unlike his previous appearance, he appears as himself rather than just his silhouette. In addition, he is referred to briefly later in the episode by Tyler, who, in his first confessional ever, admits to knowing that even Ezekiel has more fans and more discussions about him on the fan sites than Tyler himself, despite Ezekiel always being eliminated first. After the Yukon, the next four consecutive episodes (Broadway, Baby!, Slap Slap Revolution, The Am-AH-Zon Race, and Can't Help Falling in Louvre) all have a noticeable absence of Ezekiel, and are the only four episodes in the actual competition where he does not appear. thumbIn Aftermath: Bridgette Over Troubled Water, Ezekiel, along with Duncan, is revealed to have been missing since his elimination. Blaineley then comments on Ezekiel's camera shyness, saying "So not cool, Ezekiel," which makes Justin laugh at how she used the words "cool" and "Ezekiel" in the same sentence. Geoff says that the situation is kind of cool though; and by "cool," he means "mega-creepy." They then, as part of their "Total Drama Fugitives" segment, show two video clips captured by hidden cameras throughout the plane, both of which show evidence that he never left the plane. In the first clip, a sleeping Owen awakens in the middle of a dark, stormy night and glances out the window of the first-class cabin. He sees Ezekiel's shadow hanging upside-down from the underside of one of the plane's wings. Ezekiel is then briefly illuminated by two bolts of lightning, in which it can be seen that he is looking right at Owen, and even grinning. Owen gasps and shakes his head, but when he looks back out the window again, Ezekiel had vanished. He makes his first cameo appearance since the Yukon in Newf Kids on the Rock. In the scene where Chef pushes the contestants out of the plane and into the water, he at first is not seen. But after Heather is thrown out, he appears more clearly, but still mostly shadowed behind a pile of crates. In a Polish clip from this episode, Ezekiel is once again seen after Owen finds him in a pot. Both of them then exchange a terrified scream before Owen puts the lid back on the pot and Ezekiel disappears yet again. Trivia *As of Newf Kids on the Rock, Ezekiel and Katie are the only contestants of the original cast to not compete in a double digit episode. Gallery Ezekiel-1-.png Ezekiel 2334.png EzekielTDTWPose1-1-.png CodyTyler002.PNG|Tyler trips over Ezekiel in the opening sequence. EzekielTDWTEp1-1-.png|Ezekiel arrives and confidently states that he'll be the season's winner. IzzyFlyOnZeke-1-.png|Izzy hops on Ezekiel's shoulders as they leave the bus. Tylerfall-1-.png|Tyler trips over Ezekiel upon stepping off the bus... EzekielandGwen-1-.png|Ezekiel explains to Gwen that he plans on winning. Byebyeeke-1-.png|Ezekiel is thrown out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet by Chris. 634px-CFWU-15-1-.png|A close-up of Ezekiel singing his solo. WalkLikeAnEgyptian017-1-.png|Ezekiel sings in the cargo hold during Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. EzekielYoPlayers-1-.png|Ezekiel, inside the pyramid. ThanksForAllYaHelpNobs-1-.png|Thanks for all the help, ya knobs! - Ezekiel HomeSchoolShove-1-.png|Chris shoves Ezekiel down in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 1. Tdwtc13-1-.jpg|Ezekiel is poked in the eye with a stick. 637px-RT-8-2-.png|Ezekiel, moments before he loses the stick. WLAE23-1-.png|Ezekiel is forced to confess that he lost their team's stick. 640px-Ezekiel's Vote-1-.png|Ezekiel casts his vote in Walk Like An Egyptian - Part 2. 639px-Ezekiel jumping-1-.png|Ezekiel is kicked out of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet by Chef Hatchet... TDWTE2-1-.png|...but still manages to hang onto the tail wing, vowing to return. Ezekiel Reappears-1-.jpg|Ezekiel's first cameo appearance. 639px-Ezekiel cockpit yukon rats-1-.png|Ezekiel makes a cameo, watching the rats evacuate the plane. 639px-Duncan and Zeke missing-1-.png|Duncan and Ezekiel have mysteriously disappeared. Sleeping Owen, Hiding Zeke-1-.jpg|Ezekiel mysteriously hangs upside down from the wing on the outside of the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. Enby.png|Owen finds Ezekiel in a pot in Newf Kids on the Rock. ZekeDuncan.png|A "wanted" poster for Ezekiel, along with Duncan, as one of the Total Drama Fugitives. EzekielFugitive.png|Ezekiel prepares to pounce on a rat in the Plane's cargo hold. Zekecont3.png|Jack the Ripper is revealed to be Ezekiel. Zeke.png|A close-up of the disheveled, zombie-like Ezekiel. Dx8.png|Ezekiel begins his descent into madness in I See London. Ctr.png|Despite being thrown off the plane by Chef... ZombieZeke2.jpg|...he still manages to hang on, again. ZombieZeke4.jpg|Ezekiel's cameo in Greece's Pieces. EzekielInCockpit.png|Ezekiel's cameo appearance. Australia ezekiel landing gear.png|Ezekiel prevents the landing gear from deploying. ZombieZekeNiagra.jpg|Ezekiel eats some cheese that he stole from a rat. Ezekiel Categoría:Males Categoría:Contestants Categoría:Team Victory